Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are semiconductor devices with embedded mechanical components. MEMS devices include, for example, pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, microphones, digital mirror displays, micro fluidic devices, and so forth. MEMS devices are used in products such as automobile airbag systems, control applications in automobiles, navigation, display systems, inkjet cartridges, and so forth. Capacitive-sensing MEMS accelerometer designs are highly desirable for operation in high gravity environments and in miniaturized devices due to their relatively low cost.
As the uses for MEMS sensor devices continue to grow and diversify, there is an increasing need for MEMS sensor products in which various sensors capable of sensing different physical stimuli are integrated into the same package. For example, increasing emphasis is being placed on the development of advanced silicon pressure sensors and silicon accelerometers. These efforts are primarily driven by existing and potential high-volume applications in automotive, medical, commercial, and consumer products.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved MEMS sensor device capable of sensing different physical stimuli, such as pressure and acceleration, and fabrication methodology that achieves efficient die area size without increasing manufacturing cost or sacrificing part performance.